Prison Again, Doctor?
by namedawesome
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are put in prison on another planet. Again. Although Rose certianly isn't complaining. Pure fluff. First Doctor Who fic, tell me what you think! I'm not sure if they're out of character...


In retrospect, going to the Palace of Katfula was the worst idea the Doctor had ever had. That's including the time that he thought pickles, bananas, and grapefruit would taste good on a sandwich. He grimaced at the thought of that particular concoction, but also thought that a banana would really hit the spot at the moment. The Doctor was about to say this out loud in an effort to distract Rose from whatever she was preoccupied about when he heard a gurgling sound that was suspiciously similar to a human's stomach growling. He glanced at Rose, who was frowning. He couldn't have that… Rose's smile brightened the world (no matter which one they were on) and he felt that she should always be smiling or perhaps just happy. Content maybe, you can't be smiling all the time that would hurt after a while, wouldn't it?

Either way, Rose should be happy not frown-y, and seeing as he had a banana or two tucked away in his pockets somewhere she wouldn't be hungry for much longer. So he, being the mischievous Time Lord that he tended to be, snuck over to her as she leaned back against the wall and tapped her on the nose. The effect was almost instant. She smiled at him and he grinned back. Reaching into one of his many pockets, he pulled out a banana and held it up in front of her. She grinned, reached for it, peeled it, and took a bite. "Thanks," she said softly.

He just settled himself next to her and started chattering away. "At least we're only in for the night. Did you know I spent three whole Flavian days in a cell four times smaller than this one? Let me tell you, Flavian days are the longest days in the universe! That reminds me of the time I had to help the Yakatrekanes find their world's largest plumple, tasty little fruits they are. There's nothing like measuring plumples in a rainforest! Weeell, almost nothing. So, Rosie-Posie, Where do you wanna go next, eh?" He turned his head towards her to see her smiling at him with a small, yet thoroughly happy upturn of her lips. "What?" he asked, smiling back. There was no way to not smile at her when that happiness shown in her eyes.

"'Rosie-Posie?'" she giggled.

"Well," he said quickly tugging on his ear.

Her grin got wider, "I thought you said that sounded too weird to say out loud."

"It did… but then I was thinking about it and it really didn't sound as bad as I thought the more I thought about it. And then there was that one time I accidently called you that inside my head and now you're my Rosie-Posie," he said. Then his eyes widened as he realized exactly what he had said. "Ah…" he murmured more to himself than to anyone else.

Setting the banana skin next to her on the ground she smirked and teased, "Does this mean I get to call you Doctor-woctor?"

"Oh, that's just disgusting…" he complained sticking his tongue out and wrinkling up his nose causing Rose to laugh at him while he struggled to stay composed. "Don't use that ever again!" he cried before succumbing to his laughter falling sideways into Rose's lap as he doubled over.

There was a moment where both of them didn't talk after their laughing fit, and Rose had unconsciously began to run her fingers through his hair as his head rested on her lap. The Doctor's eyes closed on their own accord and, without realizing it, he brought a hand up to her knee and began to trace her name and other words he associated with her in Galifreyan over and over again. After a while, when she figured out what he was doing, Rose asked, "What are you writing?"

The Doctor was so relaxed that he wasn't paying attention when he answered. "Rose," he said tracing the winding letters. "Pink," he traced that one. "Yellow," and again. "Beautiful," again. "Forever," again. "_Sa'am te_," and again. He started over with Rose and repeated those six words murmuring them along with tracing them on her knee.

"What's that last one?" Rose asked softly after a while. She was beginning to differentiate between the words he was tracing.

He continued to trace the words never stopping as he answered. "'S Gallifreyan…" he trailed off and murmured, "Rose…" as he traced it over her knee and up to the beginning of her thigh.

"Sounds beautiful," she sighed amazed that he was showing her this part of his past. He barely ever talked about Gallifrey before the time war and here he was speaking the language to her and writing it for her. He made a noise in the back of his throat and sighed out the word 'pink' never stopping the flowing swirls of his language. "What's it mean?" Rose asked.

The Doctor paused. Couldn't really tell her that, could he? Well, he could… he wouldn't though. Or he would if he wasn't a Time Lord. Or… maybe, just maybe, he should tell her. This _is_ Rose he was talking about, thinking about actually… So this was Rose he was thinking about. She did promise forever, and she did say that he was stuck with her… It did relate to her, so technically it was her business… and, he supposed, it was true. Perhaps he should tell her. Perhaps it needed to be said at least once…

"Doctor?" Rose asked when he'd been quiet for a few seconds too long.

"Um… well… it means…" he sighed. "It means…" he licked his lips and closed his eyes. "My love…" He heard her breath catch, so he nervously started to babble. "How could you not be, really? Look at you! Rose Tyler, the shiver to my shake! Bonnie to my Clyde! Partners, you and me! You fixed me too… made me better… No one else would have stuck around as long as you… The Doctor and Rose Tyler! That's us! In the TARDIS as it should be… You're so perfect and nice and amazing…" he trailed off suddenly realizing why he felt the need to be so open with her. "And you've stopped what you're doing with that hand of yours… felt nice…" There was a long pause and the Doctor opened his eyes cautiously. Rose was staring at him in silent amazement and disbelief. "Rose?"

"You love _me_?" she asked as if she didn't believe it.

"How could I not?" he asked raising a hand to her cheek and smiling gently at her. "You're Rose Tyler." With that special smile she always gave him, she leaned down and gave him a lingering kiss with just enough tongue that made him wish that kissing her would never end. "Ah," he said as she pulled back. He blinked like he was trying to remember something.

"What?" Rose asked smiling.

He looked up at her with a huge grin and said, "Will I get another one if I tell you?"

"Look at you! Trying to seduce me!" Rose laughed. She ran her hand through his hair and smiled lovingly down at him. "Yeah, I s'pose you'll get another," she laughed at him.

He grinned up at her and sighed happily. "Just thought that I could kiss you forever…" he smiled with his eyes half lidded, an expression that practically oozed tenderness and love. "I just might do…" he said with a cheeky wink.


End file.
